


Sweet Goodnight

by RoksanaLyasin



Series: Sunny Stories [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Flulff, New Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksanaLyasin/pseuds/RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Varric and Bethany say goodnight after their first date.





	Sweet Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).



> **Dragon Age Prompt** | [Click here to read it on Tumblr](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/post/163280911577/dwc-first-kiss-maybe-i-doubt-i-need-specify).  
>  **“First Kiss” for[@ladynorbert](http://ladynorbert.tumblr.com/) and [DWC @dadrunkwriting](http://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/).  
> **  
>  Rating: Teen.  
>  **Pairing:** Varric Tethras/Bethany Hawke.

‘What if I’m too old?’ Varric asked, glancing down, focusing his gaze on the cobblestones.

‘You’re young at heart,’ she said, ‘perhaps I can remind you of that.’

He rubbed the back of his neck. ‘What if Hawke disapproves?’

‘As long as I’m happy my brother will be too.’

He pursed his lips for a moment. ‘What if this doesn’t work?’

‘I’m willing to take the chance,’ Bethany said, ‘if it means we can finally be together.’  

For a moment, Varric wondered if he’d forgotten how to breathe.

A weight settled in his chest, his lungs burning for air as nimble fingers teased the stubble on the underside of his chin, coaxing his gaze up. He stared into pools of molten gold that sparkled in the moonlight, entrancing him, and he knew then that was a willing captive.

He wanted to speak, to say _something_ in answer to the smile that lit her lips, to weave poetry in the air even knowing it would never do her beauty justice, but he couldn’t shake the thunderstruck awe that descended over him, eyes sliding closed as he focused on the warmth that enveloped his senses at first contact.

 _Not a dream_ , he realised as she kissed him, plump lips slanting over his. His mind went blank – blissfully, brilliantly blank – as her hands framed his cheeks, the caress of her soft skin an anchor to the present, to _this_ moment, as slender fingers explored his jaw, his neck, before coming to rest on his cheeks once again.

In one fell swoop, all his latent fears drifted away as he finally – unconditionally – accepted the longing that bloomed in his chest and the inviting warmth that curled tightly around his heart.

She leant into his touch when his hands settled on her waist, her sweet sigh caressing his lips.

 _She’s right_ , he thought, and he knew as they stood on her doorstep that she already held his heart firmly in her hands.

All too soon, she withdrew, tucking a silken strand of her hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were flushed the sweetest pink, and when she nibbled her bottom lip, plump now though it was from their kiss, he struggled to snap himself out of his spellbound stupor.

‘Thank you, Varric, for such a lovely night.’  

‘I’m glad you had fun.’

She smiled again. ‘I always have fun with you.’

He barely masked the tremble in his hand as he reached up to caress her cheek. ‘You sleep well, Sunshine. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘Goodnight.’

He took a step back towards the stairs, mustering what he hoped was a dashing smile even though his knees felt like jelly, almost crumpling with every step. He made it down to the street level and dared a glance back, offering a final smile, surprised to see she’d hardly moved from her place by the door. He resisted the urge to race back up the stairs, forcing his feet to march, unable to hide the skip in his step as he returned to the Hanged Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
